El Destino nos Separa y nos Une NejiHina
by Kohana-Dai
Summary: Neji y Hinata superan su pasado para darse cuenta de su amor mutuo... pero no será sencillo,  el padre de Hinata no está de acuerdo con la relación y tiene un plan maestro para tener control total sobre Neji...
1. Sanando el Pasado

**El Destino nos Separa… y nos Une**

**Una historia de Amor…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

: 3 Los bellos personajes presentes en ésta historia son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, uno de los mejores… yo solo hice algunas revolturas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aclaraciones: 3

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayada: **_Cambio de Lugares

**Negrita:** Jutsus

Subrayada:Párrafos Eróticos: B

_Cursiva:_ Flash Back

**NOTA:** La Pareja será un sexy incesto *jujuju* entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… se desarrollará en la misma Aldea de Konoha y pasarán por algunos inconvenientes a lo largo de la trama… la presencia de los demás personajes de Naruto será algo incidental :0

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El la despreciaba, la odiaba, repudiaba todo lo referente a ella. El con un carácter tan serio y frío y ella, tan cálida y amable. Polos totalmente opuestos unidos por un lazo de sangre irrompible.

Pero ella era su superior, debía tratarla con respeto, motivo por el cual él la detestaba tanto; ella pertenecía a la familia principal, era el orgullo del Clan Hyuga. Y él era de la rama baja, la de menor importancia, y había sido marcado en la frente para que no olvidara el hecho de ser un sirviente para el clan hasta los últimos días de su vida. Por ello el la odiaba con tanto fervor…

Por el contrario, ella solo quería enorgullecer a su padre, quien se había mostrado rígido e inflexible ante las fallas de su primogénita, Hyuga Hinata, quien era vencida y desplazada por su hermana menor. Neji miraba como su prima fracasaba una y otra vez, y pensaba "¿Es ésta la heredera de la Familia Hyuga? Por Kamisama, ¡no es digna!" La miraba fijamente, y quiso activar su Byakugan, para observar mejor, pero, inmediatamente fue suprimido por su tío Hiashi, el padre de Hinata.

Neji cayó estruendosamente al suelo lesionado por el dolor provocado por el maldito sello que tenía en su frente. El dolor era insoportable, gritaba e intentaba frenarlo pero era inútil, sentía como si sangrara por dentro. Inmediatamente después de su caída, Hinata fue hacia donde se encontraba tirado su primo con la intención de ayudarle, cuando llegó ahí se encontró con un Neji casi inconsciente que le articuló:

-Es usted muy molesta, solo déjeme a mi seguir de sirviente y dedíquese a engrandecer el clan, cosa que yo no puedo hacer por ser lo más bajo ¿no?

Hinata se sintió confundida y triste por las palabras de quien fuera su hermano de sangre y su padre la retiró de manera brusca. Solo lograron hundirla en la tristeza. Quería saber por qué Neji la odiaba tanto, si ella solo buscaba paz con su familia.

Pasó el tiempo y Hinata fallaba en lo que respectaba a misiones y técnicas, al punto de ser despreciada por su propio padre. Lloraba amargamente su suerte y deseaba que le quitaran el peso de ser la primogénita del clan Hyuga. Estando sollozando en un árbol, escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que provenía desde el bosque. Fue a investigar y se encontró con su primo Neji, que estaba entrenando una técnica bastante impresionante en un claro del bosque, no quería que la viera, pero siendo Neji, se percató rápidamente de la presencia de Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó de manera descortés.

Hinata se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta tan rápido que lo estaba observando.

-Bue-bueno, y-yo escuché y…. vi-vine aquí para ver que… y t-tu eres impresionante Primo yo… -Hinata estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, ya que no acostumbraba hablar casi nunca con su primo

Neji hizo un gesto de desagrado y la interrumpió.

-Si es todo retírese o me retiro yo.

-N-no Neji-kun, etto… es que yo pensé que quizás tú y yo…

-¡¿Qué?

-Qui-quizas podríamos entrenar… juntos.

Neji se sorprendió por las palabras de Hinata, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de burla.

-¡Por Kamisama! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar tal cosa Hinata-sama?-respondió arqueando el respeto pero en un tono burlón.- es imposible que alguien como yo tenga tal privilegio. Además está el dojo del clan, al cual no tengo permitido el acceso, pero usted sí, tiene lo mejor de lo mejor así que no necesita mi ayuda en lo absoluto. Con permiso- y detrás de éstas palabras se alejó de Hinata, quien agachó la cabeza tristemente y tomó rumbo al centro de Konoha, a ver si la presencia de sus amigos podía levantarle el ánimo.

Se sonrojó al ver que Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku-ramen comiendo, pero no se acercó. Solo lo veía de lejos, como siempre, no podía acercarse, porque su pena y temor le ganaban siempre, por su cobardía inmensa la inmovilizaba… Se retiró de ahí y logró ver a su primo Neji en uno de los tejados de la aldea. Mientras lo observaba en lo alto, tan frío, tan seguro y tan fuerte, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza "¿por qué me odia?". Entonces tomó la determinación y se dirigió hacia el por la espalda para que no se diera cuenta con la intención de cuestionarlo. Estando a tres pasos de distancia, él le habló:

-Hinata-sama, no tiene asuntos importantes que atender, en lugar de estar siguiendo a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Y-yo no…

Neji no siquiera se molestaba en voltear a verla, no creía que valiera la pena.

-A decir verdad no entiendo sus motivos, si quiere algo sólo hágalo saber y yo…

-¡Quiero que me mires!- interrumpió Hinata de manera imponente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A esto, Neji se sorprendió y volteó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata, lo primero que vio: sus ojos perlados blanquecinos que lo miraban con determinación y su rostro blanco ligeramente sonrojado. El abrió sus ojos como platos… "Ella es… preciosa" dijo para sí.

-Quiero también que me contestes… una pregunta…-las palabras de su prima lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Dígame Hinata-sama.

-¿Qué motivos tienes, para despreciarme tanto?-dijo en un tono triste y apesadumbrado.

Neji estaba sorprendido, no sólo Hinata había captado su atención con su actitud y belleza, sino también por la claridad de sus palabras y la determinación con la que las articulaba. El sonrojado ahora era el…

-Yo no… usted es…-hizo una larga pausa, tomó aire y se reincorporó tan fuerte y seguro como siempre- Usted es de la rama principal de los Hyuga, y yo, debo servirles siempre, yo… nunca podré ser libre, porque fui sellado! Mi padre asesinado y yo atrapado, mientras usted goza de los privilegios de ser la primogénita de…

-¡¿Crees acaso que es sencillo lidiar con todo?-interrumpió casi gritando Hinata y sorprendiendo a Neji-Y-yo… siempre fallo… y me desprecian… no soy nadie-contestó con lágrimas en los ojos- si tú y yo nos llevábamos tan bien cuando niños, y ahora me odias, si yo… yo… ¡Te estimo y te respeto demasiado Neji-kun!

Neji estaba absorto. No podía creer. Hasta ahora solo había guardado rencor en su corazón hacia su prima, haciéndola la culpable de todo lo que le sucedía, pero no… ella no lo era… y además sufría demasiado. Apenas lo había entendido. Su corazón se agitó y en un impulso… La tomó en sus brazos, estrujándola contra su pecho, mientras ella lloraba y lo correspondía acariciando su espalda. Se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Hinata se separó.

-Neji-kun… yo…

-Hinata-sama, es usted hermosa y pura… -se sonrojó al decirlo

-P-Por favor Neji… seré Hinata para ti-dijo esbozando una sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

Y se abrazaron de nuevo. Se sentían solos, sin embargo a lo lejos, se encontraba un espía… un subordinado de Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata y Líder del clan Hyuga, tenía activado el Byakugan para observar el hermoso cuadro de reconciliación desde lejos. Se trataba de Akane1 Hyuga, una chica de la rama secundaria de la familia, quien ahora se retiraba llevándole la información de lo que acontecía con los primos Hyuga a Hiashi.

_**En la Casa Hyuga…**_

-¡Improbable!

-Señor, yo lo vi desde lejos, se abrazaban. Y tardaron en separarse…-dijo Akane a Hiashi con un toque de malicia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cree vínculos de odio para que se distanciaran! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Señor, si no le molesta, yo podría ayudar en sus planes…

Hiashi miró a la chica de 16 años que estaba en frente suyo, escuálida, pero engañosamente fuerte, de piel pálida y cabello negro oscuro como el ébano, con la mirada furtiva y pero maliciosa…

-Quizás estamos llevando esto demasiado lejos Akane… no necesariamente es lo que creemos, si son familia y además…

-Con todo respeto, señor, considero que no debería dejar pasar este suceso, ya que el linaje del clan Hyuga puede ponerse en riesgo…

Hiashi se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la joven.

-Sólo vigílalos por ahora, si ves algo anormal, entonces procederemos, pero hasta entonces, toma tu distancia.

Akane hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero igual reverenció y salió de la sala.

_**En el Centro de Konoha…**_

Ente risas y juegos como lo era antes, Hinata y Neji charlaban juntos en la azotea, tratando de superar el ayer y el odio. Con ella, Neji se sentía pleno y feliz, completo, con él Hinata se sentía segura y llena, capaz de lo que se propusiera. Sus lazos rotos por el destino se habían sanado y ahora se volvían más fuertes.

-Hinata-sama…

-Neji, recuerda, solo Hinata-dijo cálidamente.

-Hinata-prosiguió sonriendo-yo… lamento mucho lo de hace un rato… ya sabes… mis contestaciones tan groseras…

-Neji, N-no te preocupes, olvidemos todo lo que hemos pasado y comencemos de nuevo…

-Sí, es lo que más deseo-y diciendo esto, tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas-y quisiera pedirte ahora yo, entrenar juntos, digo, si es que te es posible fuera del dojo pues sabes…

-M-me encantaría en verdad Neji, comencemos mañana… por ahora, creo que debo regresar a casa.

-Te acompaño-dijo Neji repentinamente.

-N-no creo que sea conveniente, además no está tan lejos… te veré mañana… ¡Adiós!

Hinata se alejó a paso veloz de donde se encontraba dejando atrás a Neji, que la miraba con ojos tiernos, diferentes a como la habían mirado el día de ayer… ¿Qué era eso? Algo en su interior daba vueltas y vueltas… no podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en Hinata… ese algo se hacía notar… era acaso… ¿amor?

1 Es un personaje inventado :B

-_Hola! En este primer capítulo les presento lo que respecta a la situación de la familia Hyuga y la relación de Neji con Hinata, así como la postura de Hiashi (el padre de Hinata) y la presencia de una Hyuga (Akane) que cree para que se interponga entre los primos UIIIII! *ejem*_

_Por favor: Dime que te gusta y que no, sugerencias o quejas… pero siempre con el debido respeto :D REVIEWS!_

_GRASHIAS! : 3 _


	2. Contras

**El Destino nos Separa… y nos Une**

**Una historia de Amor…**

_**Capítulo 2: Contras**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

: 3 Los bellos personajes presentes en ésta historia son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, uno de los mejores… yo solo hice algunas revolturas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Aclaraciones :3**

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayada: **_Cambio de Lugares

**Negrita:** Jutsus

Subrayada:Párrafos Eróticos: B

_Cursiva:_ Flash Back

**NOTA:** La Pareja será un sexy incesto *jujuju* entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… se desarrollará en la misma Aldea de Konoha y pasarán por algunos inconvenientes a lo largo de la trama… la presencia de los demás personajes de Naruto será algo incidental :0

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata había llegado tarde a casa. Quiso entrar sigilosamente, pero su familia no era tonta; mucho menos su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, quien la esperaba ya en la sala de estar con el ceño fruncido en un rostro rígido que expresaba abiertamente su enojo.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estuviste?

Hinata se asustó al escuchar la voz de su padre desde la oscura sala de estar, de dónde creyó no haber nadie.

-Pa-padre… yo… estaba…

-Hinata Hyuga, ¡Sin titubear responde con la verdad!

-Y-yo me quedé en el centro de Konoha con unos amigos, porque…

-¡No me mientas!- Interrumpió Hiashi con voz de trueno que sorprendió a Hinata.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre padre e hija. Hiashi veía a su hija a pesar de la obscuridad. Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, como siempre, acongojada por las palabras de su padre. Sabía que no podía decirle con quién había estado, puesto que le tenían terminantemente prohibido relacionarse de manera amistosa con quien no fuese de la rama principal de los Hyuga.

-Padre… yo…-hizo una pausa que dio paso a que su padre hablara.

-Sé que has estado con Hyuga Neji… No quiero que se repita, o no respondo-dijo en un tono severo y amenazante- me has decepcionado Hinata, además de ser una inútil kunoichi, eres también una desobediente.

Las palabras de su padre le dolieron más que una paliza. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Pa-padre, pero él es mi primo, nos une un lazo de sangre… además su padre murió por ti…

-¡Cállate!- y diciendo esto se levantó de su sitio y se lanzó hacia Hinata, golpeándola fuertemente en la mejilla, tan fuerte, que la tumbó estruendosamente.

Hanabi salió a ver qué pasaba, se encontró con su padre molesto que miraba con odio a su hermana que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-¡No lo repetiré Hinata-vociferó Hiashi- ese es un tema tabú para ésta familia, y lo sabes! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?

Hinata lloraba amargamente, estaba tirada lejos de su padre por el impacto, su mejilla blanquecina era ahora rojiza por la fuerza con la que su padre la había abofeteado. Hiashi aún seguía encolerizado, para él no había sido suficiente, Hanabi lo notó a tiempo, pues no contento con dejar a su hija tirada, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella ahora con el Byakugan activado pero unos pasos antes de su hija, Hiashi fue detenido por el cuerpo de su hija menor, Hanabi.

-¡Padre!-exclamó ésta.

Inmediatamente, Hiashi tomó control de sí mismo y desactivó su Byakugan, pero su mirada de desprecio hacia Hinata siguió vigente en su rostro. Se retiró del lugar seguido de su hija menor, dejando atrás a Hinata. Antes de salir de la sala de estar, Hanabi le dio a Hinata una mirada que expresaba como compartía el dolor que ella sentía.

Lentamente, Hinata se levantó del suelo, se secó las lágrimas y pensó en lo terrible que era ser la primogénita de Hiashi y no ser amada por su propio padre. Se sentía desolada, pero la resignación de vivir así toda su vida era su única esperanza para sentirse mejor.

Neji estaba pensativo. Su prima había llegado de manera espontánea, así como así, no era posible, ¿qué motivos tendría ella para acercársele? ¿Era acaso alguna clase de plan? ¿Era por lo de su padre hacía ya tanto tiempo? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con ésas preguntas rondando. Pensaba también en lo que había sucedido ésa tarde.

"Ha sido agradable pasar tiempo con Hinata" pensaba… pero… ahora que veía con más claridad, se sentía desconfiado ante su prima, a quien no había tratado por tanto tiempo.

"¿Es real la marginación que ha estado sufriendo, o es solo actuación?" "¿Tendrá alguna clase de plan Hyuga Hiashi contra mí?" La idea de pensar a Hinata como un ser con malas intenciones era algo que no podía descartar, y más por ser la hija de alguien tan despreciable como Hiashi, quien había mandado al matadero a su padre hacía ya unos años. Quizá por ello le odia. No podía quedarse con la duda…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano femenina, era Akane, quien además de ser la espía secreta de Hiashi, era, la mejor amiga de Neji, motivo por el cual el espionaje era más efectivo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Neji?-preguntó Akane moviéndose cual gato.

-¡Akane!, Pues, verás hoy me encontré con mi prima Hinata y…

-Espera Neji… para nosotros es Hinata-sama ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero, hablamos y ella decidió que no era necesario entre nosotros.

Akane hizo una mueca, demostrando su molestia. Pero Neji igual continuó.

-Oye, Akane, tú que estás más allegada a la rama principal –carraspeó- ¿qué puedes decirme de la familia Hyuga?

Los ojos blancos de Akane brillaron y una sonrisa leve pero macabra se dibujó en su rostro, ésta era su oportunidad para manejar la situación. Ella era una chica bastante inteligente y aprovechó el momento.

-Verás Neji, Hiashi-sama es bastante severo, y debo agregar, que es algo malévolo en ocasiones…-suspiró- y parece que Hinata-sama tomará el mismo camino.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos tras la revelación.

-¿Por qué lo dices Akane?- respondió algo escéptico.

-Verás- suspiró- no estoy muy segura, pero, dicen los más allegados al servicio de la Familia Principal…-se acercó al oído del castaño para susurrarle- que Hiashi desea la creación de un sello que controle totalmente a la rama secundaria, parece que Hinata está algo involucrada con eso, y desean algunos chicos para experimentar, ya sabes… -se separó del chico- aunque no lo he corroborado, pero Neji- tomó su mano entre las suyas- por favor ten mucho cuidado con Hinata-sama, no sé cuál sea el plan de Hiashi.

Ante lo anterior, Neji mostró mucha sorpresa y se apartó de repente. Su rostro ya no irradiaba la felicidad de antes y estaba inmóvil, su mente intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado. Finalmente articuló:

-Gracias Akane, era todo lo que necesitaba saber-dijo con frialdad y se retiró de ahí, sin destino fijo.

Akane simplemente lanzó una carcajada al aire cuando vio lo perturbado que había dejado a su mejor amigo. Tenía sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía. Más allá de las órdenes de Hiashi Hyuga, buscaba un bien común: a Neji, por supuesto, lo veía más que a un amigo, ella quería tener una relación amorosa con él, pero nunca lo había demostrado. Había estado sola desde la Gran Guerra Shinobi, donde sus padres murieron, y Hiashi quedó a cargo de ella, como pago, se convirtió en una kunoichi al servicio único y exclusivo de la familia principal, al contrario de Neji, quien realizaba misiones constantemente. Veía a Hinata como una molestia desde que había nacido, pues antes de eso, recordaba como Hiashi la trata como su hija, pero eso cambió cuando nació la primogénita. Sin embargo, últimamente había notado las múltiples fallas de la chica, y vio eso como la oportunidad de recuperar a su padre postizo. Comenzaba a trazar su plan maestro…

**Al día siguiente en el bosque…**

Neji se encontraba en el lugar de siempre entrenando, su técnica estaba a punto de ser perfeccionada, llevaba un buen rato ahí entrenando y su cuerpo ya le estaba cobrando las cuentas con el agotamiento.

Hinata se acercó a Neji con más confianza que el día anterior, pese a las amenazas de su padre, encontraba en Neji a un amigo en quien confiar, con quien se sentía segura, eso se le había demostrado el día anterior, pero quizás eso no se repetiría…

Se acercó lentamente con un semblante triste por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y llevaba además un moretón enorme en su mejilla debido al golpe, que no pudo ocultar.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Neji, y éste sorpresivamente no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta cuando ella posó su mano en su espalda y él volteó, quedando de frente con ella.

-Hinata… -dijo en tono sorpresivo, recordó las palabras de Akane, y se confió de ellas, cambiando su voz a un tono más frío- deberíamos hablar.

-Neji, dime ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-respondió Hinata con dulzura e inocencia- Pe-pero Neji, no te ves muy bien…

Y era verdad, Neji había sobrepasado su límite desde hacía ya un rato y se veía pálido, sudaba bastante y sus piernas tambaleaban.

-¡No!, yo estoy bien Hinata no te preo…

Y perdió la conciencia, cálidamente en los brazos de Hinata.

Rápidamente, ella como pudo lo cargó hasta llevarlo a un río cercano, con el fin de refrescarlo un poco. A duras penas lo logró y lo hizo beber un poco de agua, con sus propias manos, le curó algunas de sus heridas provocadas por el excesivo entrenamiento, dejándolo descansar unos minutos en la sombra de un frondoso árbol en la orilla.

Mientras lo cuidaba, Hinata acariciaba tiernamente el rostro y el cabello de su primo, tenía sus manos entrelazadas. Lo miraba con dulzura, después acomodó su cabeza en su regazo para continuar admirándolo.

-Neji, -hizo una pausa- en éste momento, eres la persona más importante para mí… Nunca te lo dije cuando pequeños, pero… yo siempre…

En ése momento, Neji entreabría los ojos, cuando aclaró su visión vio la figura del rostro de Hinata, e inmediatamente se levantó al reconocerla.

-Neji estás bien…

-Hinata…-dijo en un tono frívolo- te agradezco por traerme y cuidarme pero… quiero hablarte de algo serio-se volteó para ver a Hinata y descubrió el moretón en su rostro.-pero ¿Qué te pasó?

Al instante, Hinata se cubrió con la mano la mejilla y se levantó sonrojada.

-N-no es nada Neji… dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Neji no podía creerle, eso no era un "nada", pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas… Se acercó a Hinata lentamente y la miró a sus perlados ojos blanquecinos, iguales a los suyos.

-Hinata, -articuló en un tono suave y cálido- por favor, nunca, jamás… me mientas.

_Por favor ten mucho cuidado con Hinata-sama, no sé cuál sea el plan de Hiashi._

_Parece que Hinata está algo involucrada con eso, y desean algunos chicos para experimentar, ya sabes…_

Neji recordaba las palabras de su amiga, fiándose de ellas…

-Neji yo…-Neji colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Hinata, siseando.

-Nuestra familia se ha dividido en dos partes, la rama principal y la secundaria, discriminativamente, quienes pertenecemos a la rama secundaria no tenemos el privilegio de entrenar como ustedes, ni siquiera de entablar amistad, y estaremos sumisos hasta nuestra muerte…- su voz expresaba el resentimiento y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Su mirada ahora estaba clavada en el suelo, mientras Hinata lo observaba y continuó- Sabes, mi vida ha sido dolorosa desde… desde que mi padre falleció y… el sello impuesto… tú eras mi mejor amiga… eso cambió después… y el día de ayer, todo era perfecto… quizá, demasiado perfecto-dijo en tono de desconfianza.

-¿A qué te refieres Neji?-preguntó con inocencia Hinata.

-Dime Hinata ¿por qué te acercaste a mí?

Hubo una pausa entre los primos hasta que Hinata contestó al cuestionamiento.

-Neji, yo siempre te vi como alguien muy cercano a mí, lejos de verte como mi sirviente, te vi siempre como a un amigo. Yo no quería que eso cambiara, pero el destino nos separó lentamente… -hizo una pausa y buscó los ojos de Neji con su mirada- Neji, el día que caíste en el dojo fui a ver cómo te encontrabas y nunca olvidaré lo que vi en tus ojos… era un dolor comparable con el que yo sentía, tus ojos, irradiaban lo que los míos, tristeza, y yo… yo me sentí identificada y quise que todo fuera como antes, y por eso me acerqué a ti.

Las palabras de Hinata iban cargadas de honestidad e inocencia, pero las palabras de Akane eran aún más poderosas…

-¿Y qué hay de Hiashi-sama? ¿Qué planea…?

Se detuvo al ver el semblante depresivo que esbozaba en su rostro.

-Y-yo no lo sé a ciencia cierta… verás, yo no le enorgullezco en lo absoluto y además –venían a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior e involuntariamente se llevó la mano al moretón en la mejilla- nuestra relación no es muy buena… S-si planeara algo en todo caso, yo sería la última en saber… - lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos- Y-yo nunca te mentiría…

Neji se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de las palabras de Hinata y secó con sus manos las lágrimas en el rostro de su prima.

-Tú, Hinata, has pasado por mucho ¿no es así?-Hinata asintió.

-Y tú Neji, no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco… Debes saber- se sonrojó presagiando lo que diría- que yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, me tendrás siempre a tu lado.

-Hinata-dijo rozando con su mano el moretón en la mejilla de su prima- yo te protegeré, desde ahora y siempre, como un servidor de la familia principal, y como tu protector, porque eres valiosa para mí…- le replicó.

Y las promesas de apoyo y protección culminaron en un abrazo, expresándose el cariño que sentía el uno por el otro sanando finalmente las heridas que el pasado les había causado.

Para la suerte de ambos, estaban solos en aquella ocasión, solos, abrazados, arrullándose con el sonido del agua que corría.

Jojojo! Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas! Les deseo lo mejor… Bueno en este capítulo les dejo las intenciones de Akane : 0 y la actitud del padre de Hinata… la verdad lo dejé como un bastardo, es necesario para hacer unas cositas que pondré en los próximos capítulos :D también la presencia de Hanabi, la hermanita de Hinata, que quizás tome importancia después wiii! Creo que estaría bien darles algo de importancia a los demás personajes, o ¿cómo ven? Y ¿qué opinan de SasuSaku? Su opinión es muy importante para mí… deveras! *leerse Narutamente :3*

_**Por favor: Dime que te gusta y que no, sugerencias o quejas… pero siempre con el debido respeto :D REVIEWS!**_

_**GRASHIAS! : 3 **_


	3. Señales

**El Destino nos Separa… y nos Une**

**Una historia de Amor…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

: 3 Los bellos personajes presentes en ésta historia son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, uno de los mejores… yo solo hice algunas revolturas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aclaraciones: 3

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayada: **_Cambio de Lugares

**Negrita:** Jutsus

Subrayada:Párrafos Eróticos: B

_Cursiva:_ Flash Back

**NOTA:** La Pareja será un sexy incesto *jujuju* entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… se desarrollará en la misma Aldea de Konoha y pasarán por algunos inconvenientes a lo largo de la trama… la presencia de los demás personajes de Naruto será algo incidental :0

-¿Neji?-la voz resonaba pero no había respuesta. Neji estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Entonces Akane posó sus manos en los hombros de Neji y lo movió violentamente esperando que reaccionara.

-¿Ehhhh…? ¿Qué...? ¿Akane, que decías?

-Pff...- expresó con una mueca de descontento- ya te lo dije ¿qué no escuchaste?

-Etto… pues bueno…

-Dije que si podías ir conmigo a la reunión de los jounin, ya sabes… ese que se realiza anualmente.

Neji se sorprendió ante la proposición tomando en cuenta que ahí solo asistían parejas.

-Pero ahí solo van pare…

-Sí ya se ya se… pero yo no la tengo y tú tampoco, y somos amigos y quiero ir…

-Mmm, bueno, es que quizás no pueda, no sé si tenga alguna misión…

-No la tienes, yo misma revisé tu calendario y ninguna misión te será asignada hasta dentro de 4 días-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Neji tenía un semblante de temor en su rostro.

-Akane… ¿revisaste mi calendario?

-Ommm… si-dijo con otra sonrisa.

"Esta mujer comienza a darme miedo, pero no puedo negarme, es mi única amiga, además de Hinata… Hinata… ¿la veré mañana?..."

-¡Neji contesta!-dijo gritando la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahhh… sí, claro, te acompañaré, ¿a qué hora es?

-Pasado mañana a las 7 de la noche, irás… **¿me lo prometes?**

-Ahhh… claro, pasaré por ti… **te lo prometo…**

-¡Genial!-dijo con una sonrisa aún mayor- bien entonces te espero… ¡Nos vemos!- se levantó y salió por la puerta del departamento de su amigo.

"Rayos, yo quería practicar con Hinata hasta tarde… será mejor que le avise que no podré pasado mañana"

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y se divisaba levemente entre las montañas, todo era bastante tranquilo en el departamento del castaño.

Neji se dirigía a su pequeña cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el envase de leche, con la intención de darle un sorbo directamente, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Es mejor usar un vaso mi amigo, somos jóvenes, y debemos seguir las normas!- y diciendo esto le arrebató el envase de las manos a Neji.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos ante la intromisión del cejudo que tenía enfrente.

-Ro-rock Lee… ¿Cómo demonios entraste? Si cerré la puerta…

-Pero una de las ventanas estaba abierta…

Neji entrecerró los ojos en señal de incredulidad.

-He venido-continuó el cejotas- ¡para retarte a un duelo!

"Por Kamisama, no de nuevo"-pensó Neji.

-La última vez tu…

-Pero no se repetirá, ¡porque he entrenado un 200% más y no podrás vencerme!- y se abalanzó sobre un Neji prevenido y listo para pelear, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo una kusarigama se atravesó en su camino mientras escuchaba un grito femenino…

-¡Baakaaaa!

Se trataba de la otra compañera de equipo de Neji, Tenten, que había lanzado el arma que se había incrustado en la pared del departamento de Neji, quien ahora estaba asombrado y pensaba:

"Tengo los compañeros de equipo más locos de toda Konoha"- mientras ponía cara larga.

-¡Te dije que no lo molestaras baka!-gritaba Tenten tomando de la oreja a Rock Lee.

-¡Awww! ¡Tenten él es mi enemigo! –dijo entre sollozos de dolor.

-¡No es momento de eso!- replicó mientras seguía regañando al cejudo.

-Bien… "Esto es tan extraño como siempre"… Tenten, dime, ¿Por dónde entraste tu?

-Ahhh, bueno, verás-dijo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo- pues por la misma ventana…

Neji tenía una ceja arriba "No sé por qué aún no me acostumbro a esto" pensó.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es su motivo real de haber venido, qué es tan importante como para entrar por la ventana?

-Bueno-respondió Rock Lee-en realidad yo entré por la ventana porque quería sorprenderte.

-Y yo seguí a Rock Lee para ver que planeaba… Pero, y si sales un poco, mira que ya te hace falta, nos reuniremos con los chicos en Ichiraku-ramen.

Neji se lo pensó un poco, "Quizá no sea prudente por un agotamiento en la tarde… sobre eso… Hinata…"

-¿Estará Hinata?-preguntó curioso de repente.

Los chicos que lo acompañaban abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Neji ¿Qué no la odiabas preguntó Tenten?

-Ehhhh bueno, verás… nosotros arreglamos nuestras diferencias, y ahora… pues nos llevamos… bien.

-¡Excelente! ¡Perdona y vive pleno! ¡Enciende la llama de la juventud!-dijo con entusiasmo Rock Lee.

-Baka-le respondió con desánimo la chica-entonces ¿vienes?

-Bien, iré… pero…-hizo una pausa cambiando de tono a uno más serio y severo, mientras los chicos lo observaron con extrañeza- Por ningún motivo, entren de nuevo así.

**En Ichiraku-ramen:**

-¡Whoaaaa! ya me cayó de peso-dijo Naruto bostezando.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura golpeándolo en la cabeza con el puño- no hagas eso en la mesa.

Las risas se escucharon por el puesto de comida.

-Hola- articuló Neji tras su llegada.

-Neji… murmuró Hinata.

-Hinata… respondió levemente Neji…

Todos los miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Ehhh?-Neji- habló Naruto con los ojos como platos-¿qué no la odiabas? –tras las palabras del rubio, su cabeza fue impactada con otro coscorrón proveniente de la pelirrosa.

-¡Naruto! ¡Siempre tan idiota! ¡Piensa antes de hablar!

Los primos se sonrojaron.

-Bue-bueno… nosotros somos…

-Excelentes amigos-continuó Neji tras las palabras de Hinata- desde…

-Que arreglamos nuestras diferencias-retomó Hinata.

-Terminan las frases del otro… -dijo Naruto en un tono pícaro.

-¡No seas imprudente! ¡Que ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta!- le regañó Sakura, puesto que solo ella había escuchado el comentario.

-Ahhhh… qué problemáticos, dijo Shikamaru apoyándose en la palma de su mano de manera perezosa.

Se encontraban ahí también Chouji, Shino, Kiba con Akamaru e Ino, quien intercambiaba miradas de odio con Sakura. Todos comían y se divertían, como amigos que eran, compartían sus sueños y no faltaba un "¡Me convertiré en Hokage, ya verán!" por cortesía de Naruto. Pero ésa noche, definitivamente sería inolvidable para dos chicos en especial…

Entre sus comentarios y chistes, Naruto, quien estaba sentado entre Sakura y Hinata, tomó a la segunda, posando un brazo sobre sus hombros y riendo a carcajadas, movimiento por el cual, Hinata se sonrojó… como era de esperarse, lo que nadie esperaba, era la reacción de Neji, quien en un impulso golpeó la mesa con sus puños fuertemente, llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban presentes. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los de Hinata, y expresaban desesperación y confundimiento.

-¿Neji…?-Articuló Tenten- ¿qué te sucede?

Inmediatamente, todos se percataron que su reacción era por el movimiento de Naruto hacia Hinata. Dándose cuenta de esto, Neji se sintió apenado, mostrando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo… me tengo que ir… ¡nos vemos!-se despidió con una mano al aire y con un paso veloz.

De inmediato, Hinata salió detrás de él, aunque este no se dio cuenta…

-Hmp- expresó Naruto con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados- se enojó porque… ¿su orden tenía demasiada sal?

Los presentes lo miraron con incredulidad y algo de molestia.

-¡Naruto! ¡Baka! ¡Por qué no pones más atención!-y culminó su regaño con un tercer coscorrón en la cabeza rubia del ojiazul.

-¡Awww! ¡Sakura-chan es el tercero que me plantas!

-¡Y no será el último si no cuidas lo que dices!-respondió ésta con el rostro expresando malestar.

-¡Así Sakura-san! ¡Deja que la llama de la juventud te incendie!-agregó Rock Lee.

-Rock Lee, tú también cuida tus palabras si no quieres despertar adolorido mañana-amenazó Tenten tranquilamente bebiendo el contenido de su vaso. De verdad había asustado a Rock Lee, quien ahora estaba callado y sumiso ante las palabras de la joven.

**En el Valle del Fin:**

Neji se había alejado rápidamente de sus amigos, casi corriendo, y después de un buen rato de andar, llegó al Valle del Fin, aquel lugar tan lejano de Konoha, que al mismo tiempo estaba tan cerca de su corazón…

_-Vamos Neji_

_-Ya voy papá- el pequeño corría a toda velocidad._

_Estaban andando él y su padre a punto de llegar al Valle._

_-Mañana, Neji…_

_-¡Cumple años mi Prima papá! ¡Y sí que es bonita!_

_Ante las afirmaciones del pequeño, Hizashi Hyuga se echó a reir._

_-Lo sé pequeño, pero debes recordar que ella es tu superior, y que siempre deberás protegerla, no solo a ella, sino a la familia en general._

_El semblante del niño cambió._

_-Padre… yo… no puedo hacer nada más verdad… ¿es ese mi destino?_

_Las palabras de su hijo eran bastante maduras para la edad del pequeño, no mayor de 5 años._

_-Neji, hijo mío-hizo una pausa mientas veía cómo los ojos de su pequeño hijo lo observaban atentamente- debes saber, que confío en ti, que siempre lo haré, y que quizás tu vida no sea tan sencilla como yo quisiera que fuera, pero que cada experiencia te hará más fuerte, nunca olvides, que nuestro destino no es solo el que se nos ha impuesto, sino que es el que nos dicte el corazón…_

_El pequeño Neji abrazó a su padre, mientras el agua caía estruendosamente en la cascada._

Ese pensamiento había sido reforzado después de su pelea con Naruto en los exámenes chunin, era además, la razón por la cual, se había relacionado con Hinata.

-Soy un idiota-se decía a sí mismo- mi actitud ha sido de idiota… "o de enamorado"-pensaba. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de aquella posibilidad, pero no podía, solo podía pensar en Hinata y quererla solo para él. Pensaba en ella justamente, cuando escuchó su nombre y salió de su ensimismamiento…

-¿Neji?

Éste se volvió hacia atrás, vislumbrando una figura femenina que se acercaba sigilosamente, quiso levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió, sentándose a su lado. Por la obscuridad de la noche no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién…?

Antes que terminara de formular la pregunta, fue detenido por unos labios que se posaron a los suyos, seguidos de unas manos que acariciaban su cabello y su cuello. Neji se separó en la búsqueda de aire para articular…

-¿Hi-hinata?-preguntó esperanzado.

La chica se alejó sorprendida… se trataba de Akane, quien al ver a quién buscaba Neji, sintió como si la apuñalaran por dentro, y comenzó a llorar…

-Hinata- murmuró con malicia aún llorando, y se levantó rápidamente con la intención de salir de ahí.

Neji se dio cuenta que no era su adorada Hinata y se levantó detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

-¡Tú! ¡Kunoichi, regresa y dime quién demonios eres! "O acaso había sido un Shinobi por la manera en que se desplazaba el/la desconocido"-esta posibilidad lo aterraba.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, el/la robabesos había desaparecido tras una cortina de humo, y la fatiga que sentía Neji después de su sobreesfuerzo de en la tarde le habían impedido alcanzarlo/a. Finalmente se rindió y molesto, regresó a casa, después de una noche de sentimientos encontrados y confusiones.

Pero desde las sombras, una silueta femenina lloraba amargamente acurrucada entre varias rocas, mezclando sus sollozos con el sonido del caer del agua… Hinata, había seguido a Neji desde Ichiraku-ramen hasta el Valle del Fin, pero antes de que ella llegara hasta donde se encontraba él, apareció la extraña chica y vio como esta con toda naturalidad lo besaba, para después alejarse… Neji la había seguido, al no alcanzarla, se molestó, para la chica celosamente confundida, eso solo podía significar que él la deseaba y por eso la perseguía…

-¿¡Cómo fui tan tonta!- se decía a sí misma- el jamás me querría, no cómo yo…

Y seguía ensimismada en su dolor…

**En la Casa Hyuga:**

-Mi señor, lo he comprobado, Hyuga Neji, desea a su hija, Hinata-sama.

Hiashi esta petrificado ante la revelación de Akane, quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Imposible…

-Lo es mi señor, no me pregunte cómo-se sonrojó- pero lo he comprobado ésta noche.

Hiashi función el ceño y respiró con rapidez, elementos que expresaban su furia.

-Dígame mi señor…

-Akane, los separaré a mi manera, pero… quiero pedirte un favor especial- dijo con malicia.

-Por usted mi señor, lo que pida…

-Entonces, te encargarás de mantener ocupado a Ne… -hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si sus entrañas se revolvieran- ya sabes a quien me refiero, encántalo y absórbelo por un tiempo, después te daré mis órdenes, yo me encargo de Hinata… puedes retirarte… y… a parir de mañana, practicarás conmigo en el dojo familiar, sé que está prohibido, pero tu di que es preparación para una misión importante, aunque… los verdaderos motivos... veo en ti un gran potencial… más que en mi primogénita.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sí mi señor- y se retiró de ahí.

"Todo va a la perfección"-pensaba. "A este paso, desplazaré a Hinata, solo me faltará Neji…".

La noche avanzó y se hizo densa, densa como la tristeza que llevaba Hinata por dentro al ver el beso de su primo con otra, como los celos que sentía Neji al ver que otro abrazaba a su niña adorada, tan obscura como los deseos que fraguaba Akane en su interior y tan imponente como la voluntad de Hiashi para separar a Hinata de Neji.

_¡Feliz Año! Les deseo lo mejor a todos… jojo… bueno en este capítulo les presento algunas de las señales que están sintiendo los bellos primitos wiii, además de una pequeña introducción a los planes de Hiashi, los cuales espero presentar en los siguientes capítulos… también un peque flash back del papi de Neji (que tierno y esponjoso)… y la aparición de los demás personajes del anime *solo no el bastardo de Sasuke, porque se largó con Orochimaru-sama, aceptémoslo es un gay y me cae mal*… Espero que les haya gustado, su opinión para mi es sumamente importante… ustedes me hacen escribir esto jeje…. _

_Agradecimiento Especial: __Diana Carolina __:3 _

_GRASHIAS!_

_Por favor: Dime que te gusta y que no, sugerencias o quejas… pero siempre con el debido respeto :D REVIEWS!_

_GRASHIAS! (again)_


	4. Revelaciones I

**El Destino nos Separa… y nos Une**

**Una historia de Amor…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

: 3 Los bellos personajes presentes en ésta historia son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, uno de los mejores… yo solo hice algunas revolturas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aclaraciones: 3

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayada: **_Cambio de Lugares

**Negrita:** Jutsus

Subrayada:Párrafos Eróticos: B

_Cursiva:_ Flash Back

**NOTA:** La Pareja será un sexy incesto *jujuju* entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… se desarrollará en la misma Aldea de Konoha y pasarán por algunos inconvenientes a lo largo de la trama… la presencia de los demás personajes de Naruto será algo incidental: 0

Neji no podía dormir, su pensamiento se centraba en Hinata, la extrañaba, y su comportamiento en Ichiraku… quizás la había espantado… No soportándolo más, se levantó a mitad de la noche y salió de su departamento sin un rumbo fijo.

**En la Casa Hyuga…**

_-¡Vamos Hinata!_

_-N-No puedo…_

_-¡Una vez más!_

_-S-soy… inútil…_

_Una mano la tiró, el rostro del dueño de la mano, una mujer de cabello obscuro y hermosos ojos rojos, ojos que miraban con furor a Hinata._

_-Hinata… mi pequeña kunoichi… Eres más capaz de lo que te imaginas… Jamás digas que no puedes o que eres inútil, porque no lo eres… Yo creo en ti y en tus habilidades… quizás en el pasado fallaste… pero ahora es diferente, y solo necesitas quien te proporcione seguridad, yo seré ese seguro, más que tu sensei, soy tu amiga…_

_-Ku-Kurenai-sensei… pe-pero mi padre…_

_-Hiashi no ve más allá de sus ojos, está cegado por el pasado…-dijo mirando al suelo tristemente, compartiendo la presión y el dolor que su alumna sentía- pero yo, yo te apoyaré, yo creo en ti._

_Hinata sonrió ampliamente, ahora pensaba diferente, e intentó de nuevo…_

**-¡ Jutsu Suave Paso Doble Puños León**_**!**_

_De sus manos el chakra azul tomó forma de león imponente y fuerte, perfeccionándolo al fin. Kurenai sonrió abiertamente mientras Hinata realizaba el Jutsu. _

"_Yo sabía que eras capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas, sólo necesitas un punto de apoyo, y yo te lo daré"._

_Hinata terminó el Jutsu algo agotada y cayó de rodillas frente a su sensei, quien de inmediato la levantó apoyándola en sus hombros y llevándola a la sombra de un árbol cercano._

_-¿Hinata estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación._

_-Ku-Kurenai-sensei… sí… ¡GRACIAS!-articuló la chica abrazando a su sensei. La joven mujer le correspondió._

"_Mi niña, cuando seas mayor comprenderás los motivos de tu padre…"_

"Kurenai-sensei, es más difícil si usted no está conmigo"-pensó recordando el embarazo de su sensei. "La seguridad que me proporcionaba es comparable con la que me provoca Neji… ¿o es más grande?"

Hinata daba vueltas en su cama… recordaba los momento que había pasado con su sensei, su familia, su padre… sudando, se levantó, buscaba respuestas en un vaso de agua, cuando escuchó algunas voces en la sala de reuniones.

"¿Padre?, pero, ¿a éstas horas? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata se dirigió a donde provenían las voces. Recordando a su sensei, se sintió segura de nuevo, y con sigilo se dirigió a la sala. A punto de llegar, vio las sombras de dos personas, quienes hacían la guardia, como acto reflejo, activó su Byakugan, y usando uno de los listones que adornaban su pijama, lo insertó en un gancho que estaba fuertemente unido a la pared, ayudándose a subir al techo, escapando así de la vista de los guardias, tarea que le resultó increíblemente fácil, después de todo las misiones de espionaje eran su especialidad. Se deslizó hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones para escuchar con quién hablaba su padre y de qué.

-El sello está casi listo mi señor-se escuchó una voz masculina algo madura.

-Bien, ahora solo necesitamos probarlo… ¿Akane?

-Sí mi señor…

-¿Está listo nuestra rata de laboratorio, Hyuga Neji?

Estas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Hinata, que escuchaba desde afuera.

-Mi señor, procederé durante la Reunión Jounin. Iremos juntos…

"Pero sólo las parejas asisten a ésas reuniones"-pensó Hinata.

- Ésta noche lo he divisado en el Valle del Fin y puedo decir que lo dejé con confusión…

Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron "Ella era la chica que besó a mi Neji"-movió la cabeza negando "es decir a mi primo"-so sonrojó.

-Akane, estás procediendo rápidamente, tal y como lo esperaba de ti… ¿tienes acaso otros propósitos con mi sobrino?

-Señor… con todo respeto, mis propósitos con Hyuga Neji no son importantes, su propósito sí

-Hmp-expresó Hiashi-dime Raiga, el sello…

-Está casi listo mi señor, si nuestra prueba tiene resultados positivos, tendremos un control total sobre los integrantes de la rama secundaria de su clan.

-Excelente, entonces, gracias por sus reportes, pueden retirarse.

Lo que había escuchado aún no era procesado por la joven kunoichi que espiaba afuera. Sus bellos ojos perlados estaban abiertos como platos ante las revelaciones provenientes de la sala de reuniones.

"Po-por eso se reunieron a ésta hora, es un plan terrible y… Neji"-pensó para sí Hinata.

Antes de que los integrantes de la reunión secreta salieran, Hinata recorrió el techo a toda velocidad por una viga que conectaba a la mayoría de las habitaciones, entre ellas, la suya, pero los guardianes de la casa Hyuga se percataron de la presencia de alguien en el techo y comenzaron a movilizarse.

-¡Ahí, en el techo!

-¡Se mueve ágilmente, debe ser un ninja espía!

Se escuchaban las exclamaciones de los guardianes. Inmediatamente, Hiashi se movió, al ritmo de Akane, puesto que el otro sujeto prefirió retirarse, creyendo que ése no era su asunto.

Hiashi de un salto, perseguía al "intruso", seguido de Akane como perro faldero.

Hinata vio que estaba en una encrucijada.

"De mi padre no escaparé, si llego a mi habitación, se dará cuenta, además, si Akane me sigue es probable que me alcance porque yo soy deb… ¡NO! ¡No me alcanzará, porque yo puedo lograrlo!-pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad, entró a su habitación y con un movimiento veloz, tomó la frazada que cubría su cama, cubriéndose con ella, cogió un bulto que estaba sobre su cama, eran algunas de sus pertenencias.

-¡Tomó a Hinata-sama!- exclamaron quienes habían presenciado la agilidad del ninja, aunque esta afirmación era falsa, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hinata escapara de ahí.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hiashi sintió como si un pedazo de su corazón fuera arrancado y tomó ventaja de quienes venía acompañado para llegar a la solitaria habitación de su hija Hinata.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!-gritó dolorosamente tirándose de rodillas al piso, con frustración.

-Hi-Hiashi-sama…-articuló Akane.

"No lo había visto así desde aquel día..."- pensaron los guardianes, mirándose mutuamente.

Impulsivamente, Hiashi se levantó repentinamente con una mueca rígida en su rostro, que no expresaba ningún sentimiento, aunque sus ojos llorosos contaban otra historia.

-Akane-articuló finalmente-reúne un equipo de búsqueda, y traigan a mi hija de regreso, yo iré en otro…

-Pero señor…-replicó ésta.

-¡Es una orden!- dijo en un tono severo e insensible.

-S-si señor…-dijo al final Akane retirándose.

"Maldita sea, ésa inútil no pudo defenderse solo, y ahora soy yo quien tiene que rescatarla, que molestia, si no estuviera… si muriera a causa de sus captores…"-planeaba malévolamente en su mente mientras iba a formar el grupo de búsqueda.

**En las Calles de Konoha:**

Hinata iba a toda velocidad huyendo por los tejados, pues sabía que la seguirían por creerla una espía. Bajó por el centro de Konoha hasta el bosque, esperando perderse hasta que amaneciera para ir a hablar con Neji o con la Hokage. Trepaba a gran velocidad por los árboles, pero una falla en su flujo de chakra la hizo resbalar y caer… pero encima de su primo, quien estaba practicando abajo y se percató de su presencia desde hacía ya un rato.

"Destino"-se preguntaba Hinata cuando lo vio.

Se levantó Hinata de su primo y le dio un abrazo.

-¡Neji!- lo estrujó entusiasmada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Neji la correspondió con el abrazo.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A estas horas? Puede ser peligroso…

-Neji, debemos hablar… pero, ¿por qué te fuiste así de Ichiraku-ramen la otra noche?

Neji se sonrojó ante el cuestionamiento de su prima.

-Bueno,-respondió en un tono más serio-yo creí que quizás era mejor si yo no estaba… pues parecías feliz con Naruto…

"Na-Naruto-kun"-pensó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba. Neji lo notó inmediatamente y frunció el ceño.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es tan obvio Hinata! ¡Tú…tú lo amas!

-¡No es cierto!- respondió casi al instante Hinata- Neji… yo…- bajó la mirada al suelo, recordando la escena del beso con Akane-además tú y Akane…

Neji estaba sorprendido, ¿Akane? ¿Su mejor amiga?

-Hinata, ¿por qué me mientes?- dijo Neji de manera frívola volteando su mirada hacia otra dirección- ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Neji…- dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó la mano de Neji haciéndolo mirar sus ojos- Yo nunca te mentiría…

Neji no sabía qué hacer, la mirada sincera y pura de Hinata lo envolvía totalmente.

-Pe-pero Akane y yo no…

-Los vi ayer besándose Neji, en el Valle del Fin…

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron como platos "Había sido Akane", se dijo.

-Hinata- le respondió después de un momento de reflexión-yo no tenía idea de quién era, e incluso llegué a pensar… -dijo recordando como pronunció su nombre la noche anterior.-pero… tu estás enamorada de Naruto…

-No-le replicó Hinata- y-yo… sí estoy enamorada… pero no de Naruto, aunque, en éste momento, no tiene caso…-dijo dándose la vuelta para poder derramar sus lágrimas sin ser observada por Neji.

Neji no era tonto, y se percató del sentir de Hinata, pero quería estar seguro…

-Hinata…-le dijo Neji suavemente acercándola demasiado a su pecho, mirándola de frente- Akane es mi amiga y después de esto, quizá ya no… pero tu-le acarició el rostro secando sus lágrimas-tú eres especial, la única que me hace sentir pleno y completo, pero, si es Naruto a quien tu quieres…

-No Neji-respondió tiernamente tomándolo suavemente del rostro con sus dos manos- él me salvó una vez de niños… y muchas veces me dio fuerzas pero… tú me haces sentir segura y feliz, yo siempre te he admirado incluso cuando me despreciabas, sólo hacías que mi interés por ti aumentara… y cuando pequeños yo siempre…

Fue interrumpida por los labios de Neji, unos labios fríos, que chocaban con los labios cálidos de Hinata, tiernamente, la acariciaba mientras ella, con sorpresa y felicidad le correspondía el beso, un beso único, puro, sincero, cargado de amor y dolor compartido por ambos… Bañados por la luz de la Luna, Neji y Hinata se hacían uno en un beso.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por una montaña, avisando que el amanecer estaba cerca… Hinata y Neji se encontraban abrazados el uno con el otro, dormidos, después de haber estado despiertos aclarando toda la situación. Hinata le contó lo que había escuchado de su padre, mientras Neji la escuchaba con admiración y sorpresa. "Esa es **mi** Hinata"-pensaba. También le contó lo de Akane y sus intenciones, además de su huída. Estando así, entre charla y caricias, se habían quedado dormidos.

-¡Buenos Días dormilón!-saludó Hinata con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Neji estaba apoyado en el regazo de Hinata, una incómoda posición para ella.

-Hinata, ¿estás cómoda así?-preguntó levantándose.

-Contigo, cualquier lugar es perfecto-contestó sonrojada.

Neji sonrió besándola tiernamente en los labios. Pero se separó de inmediato cuando escucho a lo lejos sonidos extraños…

**-¡Byakugan!- exclamó activando su doujutsu.**

-Neji, que sucede-preguntó Hinata levantándose.

-Hinata, están tras nosotros…-dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y corriendo a toda velocidad.

_Hola Hola! Aquí les traigo el 4 cap… les aclaro algunas duditas en el fic jeje, se que se ve algo confuso, pero las dudas se disiparán con el transcurso de los capítulos… y si era verdad, como que Neji y Hinata no se veían tan competentes… espero que eso cambie con este fic el siguiente explicaré el odio entre Hiashi y Neji, que tiene que ver con el pasado de Hinata wii :0 Aclararé los motivos que tiene Hiashi… espero que sean creíbles…_

_Agradecimiento Especial: __**Diana Carolina…**__ Gracias por tomarte las molestias! Un besote y espero que mi fic no te decepcione! _

_Por favor: Dime que te gusta y que no, sugerencias o quejas… pero siempre con el debido respeto :D REVIEWS!_

_GRASHIAS! _


	5. Revelaciones II

**El Destino nos Separa… y nos Une**

**Una historia de Amor…**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

: 3 Los bellos personajes presentes en ésta historia son propiedad y creación de Masashi Kishimoto, uno de los mejores… yo solo hice algunas revolturas, las cuales espero sean de su agrado

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aclaraciones: 3

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayada: **_Cambio de Lugares

**Negrita:** Jutsus

Subrayada:Párrafos Eróticos: B

_Cursiva:_ Flash Back

**NOTA:** La Pareja será un sexy incesto *jujuju* entre Neji y Hinata Hyuga… se desarrollará en la misma Aldea de Konoha y pasarán por algunos inconvenientes a lo largo de la trama… la presencia de los demás personajes de Naruto será algo incidental: 0

**En la Casa Hyuga:**

Hanabi estaba levantándose con la intención de tomar el desayuno.

-Cho-san, ¿dónde está mi padre?-preguntó la niña sentándose en la mesa.

La mujer de edad avanzada a cargo de la casa Hyuga le respondió.

-Mi niña, su padre salió en una misión de urgencia –le respondió tratando de ocultar los verdaderos motivos.

-¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó comiéndose una banana.

La mujer hizo una larga pausa, porque no supo que decir.

-¡Cho-san! ¿Por qué no me contestas?-preguntó con insistencia.

-Mi niña… su hermana…

-Localizada-respondió Hiashi, quien entraba por la puerta principal.

-Papá ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hanabi levantándose de su sitio.

-Tu hermana Hinata fue secuestrada, por…Hyuga Neji.

Hanabi abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo, si su hermana había estado con él, tratándolo.

_-El es increíble Hanabi, nos comprendemos el uno al otro…_

_-Pero hermana mira como te dejó papá-le respondió Hanabi curándole la herida en su mejilla con un trapito mojado._

_-¡Awwww! –Exclamó Hinata quedito-ya sé pero… es que… él me hace sentir seguridad… y no sé por qué…. El hace que sienta que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera… como mamá o Kurenai-sensei… quizá más fuerte…_

_Hanabi miró con incredulidad a su hermana, percibió el brillo especial que irradiaba de sus ojos._

_-Oni-san… él es muy poderoso…_

_-Lo sé-respondió Hinata… Entrenaremos juntos, y quizás así, algún día, mi padre me valore…_

_-El te valora hermana…_

_-No Hanabi, no lo hace, y no sé por qué… quizás sea porque fallo tanto…_

_-¡Oni-san yo te admiro!-respondió Hanabi abrazando a su hermana._

_-Gracias Hanabi, ya verás, él es muy fiable y fuerte, con él nada me pasará…._

Hanabi recordaba las palabras de su hermana, y no podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Hanabi, quédate aquí-le dijo su padre.

-S-Sí padre...

Hiashi se dirigió a descansar un poco, después de haber dado con la localización de su hija, dejó el rescate en manos de algunos de sus shinobis más capaces, pero excluyó a Akane.

Entró a su habitación, habitación que años atrás compartía con la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

En el fondo de la habitación, había un compartimiento secreto, Hiashi se dirigió allí, e insertando un poco de su chakra en una rendija, la puerta se abría, permitiéndole pasar. Se introdujo en un pequeña habitación, donde estaban los pergaminos más preciados del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi se dirigió a una pequeña cajonera y sacó uno de los pergaminos, repentinamente salió de ahí la fotografía de su... esposa…

Una bella mujer de tez blanca y cabello semejante al de Hinata, solo que un poco más obscuro… era una fotografía familiar, estaban ahí Hiashi, su esposa, la recién nacida Hanabi y la pequeña Hinata de 3 años… había sido hace tanto tiempo…

_-¡Mamá aún no por favor!_

_-Hinata, es hora de dormir…_

_-¡Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo!_

_-Papá se sentirá solo…_

_Hinata hizo una mueca de descontento._

_-Pero mi niña linda es sólo hasta mañana…_

_El semblante de la pequeña cambió y con una sonrisa se despidió de su madre._

_-¡Buenas Noches Mami!_

_-Buenas Noches Hinata…-dijo apagando el interruptor de la luz y saliendo de la habitación de la niña._

_Al salir estaba ahí afuera su esposo Hiashi, quien la sorprendió._

_-Kazuyo, la consientes demasiado…_

_-Querido, tú no lo haces…_

_-Debe ser una gran Shinobi cuando crezca…_

_-Pero antes, una niña feliz…_

_Las miradas de los esposos se encontraban y Hiashi dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Es por eso que te amo Kazuyo._

_Ésta solo soltó una carcajada y acompañó a su esposo al dormitorio. _

_Ésa noche, un enemigo asechaba la casa Hyuga con negras intenciones. Sigilosamente, se acercó lentamente, aunque había shinobis haciendo guardia, nuestro ninja enemigo era un Shinobi de élite, y para él fue relativamente sencillo infiltrarse y burlar a quienes cuidaban._

_Se dirigió lentamente a la habitación de la pequeña Hinata, quien había comenzado ya su entrenamiento en el dominio de las técnicas de la familia. Lo que buscaba éste ninja de Kumogakure era lo más preciado para el Clan Hyuga: el Byakugan, y siendo Hinata la heredera del Clan, era perfecta para descifrar los secretos que aguardaba dicho doujutsu._

_En la habitación principal, un mal presentimiento no dejaba descansar a Kazuyo, daba vueltas y vueltas, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo tanto decidió salir un momento para entretenerse._

_Iba camino al patio de la casa cuando se encontró a Hizashi y a Neji haciendo guardia_

_-Kazuyo-sama, buenas noches-dijo cordial Hizashi, haciéndole una seña a Neji para que él también reverenciara._

_-Por favor Hizashi, Neji, somos familia, aunque así lo dicten las normas, recuerden que a mí no me gustan las formalidades._

_-Bien… Kazuyo…_

_-Dime Hizashi, ¿por qué trajiste a Neji a hacer guardia contigo? ¿No es él demasiado pequeño?_

_-Lo sé, pero quiso acompañarme, además... simpatiza mucho con su prima, Hinata-sama._

_La mujer les sonrió a los dos hombres que tenía en frente. Inmediatamente Neji preguntó:_

_-Tía Kazuyo… ¿mi prima Hinata-sama está dormida?_

_-Sí, así es Neji-respondió dulcemente la mujer poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la estatura del pequeño Neji, quien ante la respuesta, hizo un gesto de disgusto._

_-Neji, hijo, ella debe descansar, quizá mañana puedas verla._

_-Papá, ¡quiero proteger a Hinata-sama y a la familia principal! ¡Es mi deber!_

_Hizashi le dio una sonrisa triste, pues la fecha en que le pondrían el sello a su hijo se acercaba. Notando esto, Kazuyo le dijo a Neji:_

_-Oye pequeño ¿qué tal si vas a revisar que los pasillo estén en orden?-le dijo con una noble sonrisa._

_-¡Sí!-respondió con felicidad el niño, que corrió y se adentró en el hogar de los Hyuga._

_-Es usted muy gentil, Kazuyo._

_-Gracias, y tú Hizashi eres realmente valiente, al igual que Neji… ¿él sabe lo del sello?_

_-Aún no se lo he dicho…_

_-¡Es tan injusto!-expresó con molestia Kazuyo-quiero decir, Neji es tan alegre, y… tiene un gran futuro…_

_Hizashi se limitó a darle una sonrisa falsa._

_-No se preocupe, Neji es fuerte, y sabrá sobre llevarlo… espero._

_-No importa…yo… hablaré con Hiashi. Estoy harta de ésa estúpida regla-dijo con molestia Kazuyo- no quiero que marquen de ésa manera a Neji… él desea proteger a la familia sin necesidad de nada más, y tiene un gran potencial… definitivamente, ésa regla debe desaparecer._

_-Muchas Gracias Kazuyo…_

_-Por nada, es lo justo… mañana mismo hablaré con Hiashi- y le regaló otra sonrisa a su cuñado._

_En ése momento llegó otro de los Shinobis que hacían guardia afuera._

_-¡Hizashi-san! ¡Hizashi-san!_

_-¿Qué te pasa Suzume?-preguntó Hizashi._

_-Hizashi-san, un intruso se ha infiltrado en la casa… va tras Hinata-sama…_

_Tras estas palabras Kazuyo no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de su hija._

_-¡No! ¡Kazuyo es peligroso!- pero fue inútil, la madre se había ido ya. Por su parte Hizashi decidió que debía avisarle a Hiashi y se encaminó a su habitación, que estaba en la dirección opuesta._

_Neji había ido supervisar los pasillos, cuando se encontró con algo fuera de lo normal, era la puerta de una de las habitaciones, que estaba entreabierta. Se asomó para inspeccionar, y descubrió que se trataba de la habitación de su prima, Hinata, activó su Byakugan y descubrió que había ahí un intruso. Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él, quien estaba a punto de llevarse a la pequeña Hinata. Lo golpeó, despertando a Hinata, quien quiso gritar, pero fue detenida por su captor. Los esfuerzos de Neji eran inútiles… él enemigo era un ninja de élite y de un solo golpe aplacó al pequeño niño que intentaba defender a Hinata. No conforme con esto, lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó a la pared, cerca de la puerta, se acercó a él con sigilo y preparaba en su mano una técnica de elemento relámpago._

_-¡La muerte es el castigo de tu intromisión!-exclamó el ninja de Kumo. _

_Pero su ataque fue detenido por el pecho de Kazuyo, que se interpuso entre Neji y el ninja enemigo, recibiendo el impacto. El ninja estaba sorprendido, no la había escuchado llegar. _

_Kazuyo sangraba por la boca, después de tremendo impacto. En ése momento llegaron algunos shinobis, entre ellos Hizashi._

_-¡No! ¡Kazuyo-sama!-dijo llorando arrodillándose ante el lecho de muerte de la bella mujer._

_-Hi-Hizashi-dijo Kazuyo entrecortadamente-p-por favor…-jadeaba con dificultad, pero continuó-cuida de mi familia…-y tras estas palabras, Kazuyo cerró los ojos y murió, no sin antes una sonrisa hacia Hizashi._

_-Kazuyo-sama-dijo entre lágrimas- le prometo que los cuidaré…_

_Al ver entrar a los shinobis, el ninja de Kumogakure escapó por la ventana con la pequeña Hinata, quien lloraba angustiosamente._

_-¡Cállate niña estúpida!-dijo el maldito, golpeándola y dejándola inconsciente. _

_Corrió un par de metros más, pero se le apareció la figura de Hiashi, quien de un solo golpe en el pecho, acabó con la vida del maldito que quería llevarse a su hija. Tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación… presenciando el terrible hecho de la muerte de su esposa._

_-¡Hermano! –dijo llorando Hizashi_

_Hiashi estaba inmóvil… su esposa, su adorada Kazuyo estaba… muerta ante sus ojos._

_-Mi señor…-habló Suzume- ella quiso proteger a Neji-chan…_

_-¡!-dio un grito de tristeza, abrazando a su fallecida mujer, llorando acariciándole el cabello, sentado en el suelo, su alma se hacía pedazos, con la muerte de su esposa, una parte de él también se había ido… para la desgracia de Hinata y Neji, era la parte buena…_

"_Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" "Por culpa de Neji" se repetía constantemente Hiashi en su cabeza. "El debe pagar…"_

_Al otro día, inmediatamente se le fue impuesto el sello a Neji, un proceso doloroso, el cual daba contra a los deseos de su fallecida esposa. "No sabes el gusto que me da, malnacido"- pensaba mientras veía al pequeño niño sufrir. Cuando terminó el proceso, el niño llorando corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien también sufría con su hijo._

_-¿Qué tal si lo probamos?-dijo Hiashi con malicia._

_-¡NO, Hiashi!- corrió para detener a su hermano, y éste suprimió a Hizashi, quien cayó al suelo, víctima del dolor provocado por el sello maldito._

_-¡Papá!- gritó Neji y fue donde su padre._

_-No desobedezcas a la familia principal Hizashi-dijo fríamente a su hermano que se doblegaba de dolor. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con Hinata entre sus brazos, quien pataleaba por querer ir con su primo._

_-Escúchame bien Hinata, no te acercarás a ése chico nunca más, porque yo lo ordeno-dijo con voz de trueno a la pequeña niña que lloraba- Deja ya de llorar. No te servirá de nada…_

_Tiempo más tarde, fue pedido el cadáver de Hiashi por Kumogakure, por haber asesinado a uno de sus jefes militares más importantes, para evitar una guerra, Hiashi aceptó._

_-Señores-dijo en una reunión con el concejal del clan-he decidido entregarme._

_Todos se mostraron sorprendidos ante la decisión de la cabeza del clan._

_-Es necesario para mantener la paz-continuó Hiashi._

_-No hermano, no lo es…-respondió Hizashi desde el fondo- yo iré en tu lugar…_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos Hiashi le preguntó a su hermano:_

_-¿Por qué hermano…? Tienes un hijo, y yo… he sido un maldito contigo…_

_-¡Pero eres mi hermano! Además le hice una promesa a Kazuyo… Los presentes estaban sorprendidos._

_Así pues fue entregado el cuerpo de Hizashi en lugar del de su hermano, dejando atrás una estela de odio y remordimiento mutuo ente Neji y Hiashi._

_Así fue como comenzó el distanciamiento entre Neji y Hinata, provocado por odio de Hiashi hacia su sobrino, y el de Neji hacia su tío._

_Las presiones a lo largo de los años solo agravaban la situación de la familia Hyuga, y las fallas de Hinata fueron la gota que derramó el vaso para que su padre la despreciara y la hiciera a un lado…_

-Ésa fue la noche más difícil de mi vida- dijo Hizashi mirando la fotografía familiar.-Hinata, hija mía… eres su viva imagen y… no quiero perderte…

Hiashi amaba a su hija, pero sus múltiples fallas hacían que su padre la despreciara a veces…

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque:**

Neji llevaba en sus brazos a su amada Hinata, ella era, su más valiosa posesión, y no estaba en sus planes dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Podían verse a lo lejos gracias al Byakugan de ambos, que eran más de 20 quienes los seguían sin descanso.

-Neji…

-Hinata, si es necesario pelearé por ti, sin importar qué-dijo Neji con decisión mientras seguía corriendo, pero dos ninjas aparecieron delante de ellos, obligando a Neji a virar, cargando con Hinata, pero otros dos les cerraron el paso… estaban rodeados.

-Parece que habrá que pelear…-dijo Neji preparándose-será difícil…

-Claro que no-dijo Hinata poniéndose en posición también.

-No Hinata yo te protegeré…

-Pero yo estaré aquí para ti… siempre, pelearemos juntos, el uno por el otro Neji…

Y así comenzaba un desequilibrado enfrentamiento…

¡Hola! Me inspiré y publiqué los 2 jeje, quizás después se me iba a olvidar lo que iba a poner xD pues aquí la segunda parte de los motivos que tiene Hiashi para odiar a Neji, aclaro, a Hinata NO la odia, aunque eso pareció en los capítulos anteriores… solo que su papa se pone sensible cuando se acuerda de su mama y así… espero que se entienda :D más que nada son puros flash backs hehe… en el próximo capítulo planeo hacer una pelea… haber si me sale creíble y clara Pff… xD

_Agradecimiento Especial: __**Diana Carolina…**__ Gracias por tomarte las molestias! Espero que tus dudas se aclaren y no dudes en preguntar! Espero que mi fic no te decepcione!_

_Por favor: Dime que te gusta y que no, sugerencias o quejas… pero siempre con el debido respeto :D REVIEWS! Tu opinión es muy importante… _

_GRASHIAS! :3_


End file.
